


We'll Figure It Out.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [36]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Future Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, One Hundred Ways, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “We’ll figure it out.”





	We'll Figure It Out.

**36\. “We’ll figure it out.”**

* * *

"What do we do now?" Miroka demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was standing off against the tree refusing to come any closer to Kouga.

Kouga didn't speak his eyes going down to the fat stomach of the monk. He couldn't hear the heartbeat but he could smell the newly pregnant scent. Moving closer Kouga pulled Miroka into his arms, one hand on his flat stomach.

"We'll figure it out."


End file.
